Oblivious
by Eartha
Summary: A humorous story that knocks a little sense into the classic relationships in the Inuyasha series. Sometimes it takes an outsider to see what really goes on inside...
1. Meet Jean

Disclaimer: You can have everything but the fluffy ears...those are MINE!!!!  
  
Oblivious

Chapter 1: Meet Jean

By: Eartha  
  
Oblivious, that's what everybody is. I watch as my brother gives Mrs. Higurashi yet another gift for that girl, Kagome. They say she is so sick that she can't come out of the house...yet when we are almost assured by her grandfather of her impending doom she comes to school the next day bright eyed and cheery. It's as if she was never sick in the first place...  
  
Hojo says I'm cynical. That I can't believe that anybody tells the truth. No matter what he says, so be it. There are always lies and always liars to tell them.  
  
You know, what really annoys me about this girl, Kagome, is that she leads my brother on. Okay...I know he's a little dense, but still, a simple "I'm not interested, Hojo" would work wonders on everybody's life. Maybe then he wouldn't spend ALL of his money on phony folk-tale remedies. Or ask me to check on her when he has practice after school. Or talk about her every chance he has at the dinner table. It's really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Um...Jean?" my brother tentatively asks.  
  
"What Hojo."  
  
"Would you check on her today..." I raised my left eyebrow giving him The look.  
  
"Well, you see..., I have soccer practice after school and its going to last till around nine and I won't be able to come till around ten and then she'll be asleep and I don't want to disturb her and you have nothing to do and you know she's really sick and- "  
  
"Okay, I'll Do IT!!" Just stop talking, I told him in my head.  
  
"Thank you so much!!! I know she'll be happy to see you and you know she hardly gets to see her friends anymore and she's always bed-ridden and... "  
  
He just kept talking...even as I stopped and turned down a different street to head to my own school – Tokyo U.  
  
Yes, my brother is really, really dense.  
  
Oh well...  
  
So, you must be wondering who I really am.  
  
Yeah, I'm Hojo's sister...but you wouldn't be able to tell if you knew us. We're on complete opposite sides of Humanity's spectrum. He's happy, caring, giving, and full of life. I'm cynical.  
  
That explains it all.  
  
Yet, no matter how much I complain, I really do love my family and caring for others doesn't come THAT hard for me. It's just that, once you've had your pretty markers stolen for a third time after graciously lending them out to classmates who in turn won't let you use theirs...you tend to stop caring about others and focus more on yourself.  
  
Egotistical, I know.  
  
Oh well.  
  
My two o'clock class about ancient Japan was finally over and all I wanted to do was shuffle over to that cute little artsy coffee shop and enjoy a nice cold frapaccino.  
  
But noooo, I'd promised Hojo to see Her after school.  
  
I'm too nice.  
  
Well, at least the shrine is a soothing place. It should calm my frazzled nerves as well as any cold coffee drink.  
  
Sure it will...  
  
Despite my grumbling I actually do like the Higurashis. They've always been this beautiful family...together throughout all their hardships. I knew Mr. Higurashi. He was my science teacher when I was in 8th grade. He was the kind of man who enjoyed everything he did, down to dissecting those earthworms in our biology unit. He was the kind of man you never thought would die because he was so full of life.  
  
But...he died.  
  
End of story.  
  
Walking by a street vendor I spy a pair of familiar tiger earrings. I smile to myself because the tiger has always been my favorite animal. Strong and independent. That's what I love about them.  
  
I buy them. Yeah, I know I already have a pair but...Kagome probably doesn't.  
  
Okay...so I'm more like my brother than I want to admit.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi always greets me so sweetly that I feel like I'm four feet tall and still back in 3rd grade. I know she's just trying to be motherly and nice and all. But really...does she really have to act that way to me?  
  
I'm 22 for goodness sakes!!  
  
So, I ask if I can see Kagome. She always has the funniest expression when I ask that question. It's as if she trying to come up with a reason why I can't see her daughter.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wasn't made to lie.  
  
The old man does it a lot better.  
  
I just nod my head at her explanation about her daughter's contagious infirmary and give her the earrings.  
  
"Tell Kagome when she gets back that I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"Oh, she should be back by this afternoon. Inuyasha has already kept her a long time this week." She smiled at me and waved, closing the door behind her.  
  
I stood in confusion and triumph.  
  
Confusion because I didn't know what the heck she was talking about.  
  
Triumph because I was just given evidence that Kagome wasn't sick in bed, dying.  
  
Will wonders never cease? I was right.  
  
I headed back towards the long, long, long, looooonnnnnggg staircase, ready to go home and fix supper. I'd already told myself I wouldn't tell Hojo. He would have to find out on his own.  
  
He wouldn't believe me otherwise.  
  
Too bad I'm as oblivious as the rest of humanity.  
  
Maybe then I would have seen that I wasn't headed to the right set of stairs. That the bright day had turned dark and musty.  
  
When I finally did realize my mistake (having finally figured what groceries I needed to buy for our two-person meal) I was tripping over an old box-like structure.  
  
I hit my head.  
  
Then I was truly oblivious.


	2. Wonderland

Oblivious

Chapter Two: Wonderland

By: Eartha  
  
"Inuyasha!! I HAVE to go home!"  
  
There was no way that he could keep me another day. I have so much homework that I just know I'll be buried in paper till I'm as old and wrinkled as Kaede.  
  
Plus I have exams coming up, end of the year exams. If he would just listen, then he would know that summer vacation was soon and he would have me for three whole months!!  
  
Unfortunately, his skull is as thick as the calloused soles of his feet (which considering he walked on molten lava without an injury to show, says a lot about him).  
  
It also explained how he could dig his heals in sooo deep without budging an inch...with me hanging from my backpack straps...in the well.  
  
Yes, I was that close to home.  
  
So close yet so far.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" His ears flinched with that one (::good::) but his hands still held firm.  
  
Oh well, I tried.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"  
  
Sharp nails, clutching straps for dear life inadvertently cut the stressed cloth.  
  
Smirking at my luck, I fell down the well into the bright lights of passing time...until I felt something flapping against my back that was definitely not my hair.  
  
Hey, he ruined my backpack!!!  
  
Too bad I was so caught up in assessing the damage to my poor bookbag. Maybe then I would have noticed someone falling the opposite direction from me.  
  
That would have solved a lot of problems.  
  
Heh, but what's the fun in that?!  
  
......Jean's POV..............

All I could see were flashing lights.  
  
Man, I must have some migraine!! I rubbed my eyes to make the fireworks end...but nothing was changing.  
  
For some reason I was still surrounded by an array of multicolored lights...and was I falling??  
  
Great, now all I need to see is the Cheshire Cat and I'll know I'm not in Kansas any more.  
  
Wait...that isn't right.  
  
As suddenly as the lights began, they ended with one lasting burst of bright light. Staring up into that light, I tried to figure out just what was happening.  
  
Logical explanations were running through my mind.  
  
Logical reason number one: I'm asleep.  
  
Okay, there is a perfectly simple way to find out if that one is true.  
  
::Pinch::  
  
"Itai!!"  
  
Okay, I thought while rubbing the quickly darkening spot on my arm, I'm not sleeping.  
  
Logical reason number two: I'm High.  
  
Testing that one, well that's easy. I'm thinking logically aren't I? So... no, I guess Mrs. Higurashi did not give me a hash brownie. Although it would explain why that family is so damn happy all the time...  
  
Breathe Jean, just breathe, says my inner brother. Yes, Hojo is my conscience. Yes, he's that pesky little angel on my left shoulder whispering that I should play nice with the other kiddies. Well, wouldn't it be fun to SQUASH the little angel and throw him to the rabid children??!!  
  
Hmmm...okay maybe the drug thing is more plausible than I originally thought...  
  
Alright, let in the positive thoughts and release the negative. Girl, you really need to stop being so cynical about everything.  
  
But, you have to admit that woman smiles way too much...  
  
Alright, moving on...  
  
Logical reason number three: Ahhh!!! I took the red pill didn't I??!!  
  
I really should not watch the Matrix as often as I do...  
  
Okay, more reasons, more reasons...God, why is it that all I can think about is Alice in Wonderland?  
  
Okay, logical reason number four that has ceased to be logical: I'm stuck in wonderland.  
  
Test: Now where's that Cheshire cat?  
  
Yeah right, come on, I really need to get a brain...(Ahh!! Stop mixing up those movies!)  
  
::rustle::  
  
"Mamome?!"  
  
Oh dear lord, I think I just heard something above me.  
  
I lifted my head in fear to see what would make such a noise.  
  
The first thing I saw were two white ears. Then there emerged unnaturally glowing amber eyes and a disturbingly devilish grin peering down at me from the bright light in the sky.  
  
Hmmm...what do you know? I guess Wonderland wasn't so far off after all...


	3. Presents and Oden

Oblivious

Chapter 3: Presents and Oden

By: Eartha  
  
I exhaled a long breath of relief when no flashing lights followed my exiting of the well. Inuyasha had been known to follow even after I returned to my own time. Smiling at my good fortune, I skipped happily down the path to my home. I really, really needed a good night's sleep. I mean, do you know how hard the ground really is? I think I have permanent back damage from all the time I've spent down there!!  
  
Opening the door to my house, I sighed as the deliciously fragrant smell of oden reached my nose. That was another great thing about my time. No more ramen. Mom, (God bless her) made sure that I had nice, filling, home-made meals when I got home.  
  
Slipping off my shoes, I ran towards the kitchen, determined to get a taste of dinner. Unfortunately my mom had heard my entrance and was standing in front of the treasured food with wooden spoon in hand ready to defend the meal.  
  
She stared.  
  
I pouted.  
  
She stared.  
  
I started the puppy eyes and pouted.  
  
Still she stared.  
  
Well, drastic times call for drastic measures. So I pulled out the big guns...I whined.  
  
"MOOOOOOMMMM, I'm soooo hungry! I haven't had anything decent to eat since I was here last Friday!! Pwetty Pwease? Mommy?" ::teary eyes::  
  
Still she stared. Wow, she's really toughened up. Oh well, I guess I'll just wait till dinner. Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I turned to walk away.  
  
Then I heard a rustling sound...actually more of a shaking sound, and was that giggling? Wha...?  
  
I turned around just in time to see my mother hold her stomach in mirth. She was laughing at me? HOW COULD SHE? That's so...mean, and un-motherly. I turned around in a huff, maddened by my mother's insensitivity. Couldn't she see that I was starving?!  
  
Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, she spoke.  
  
"Kagome...wait. ::giggle:: I was just playing with you...and then you got so desperate and starting pulling that stuff you used to do when you where five ::laugh:: I just couldn't help it!!"  
  
She smiled softly as I turned around and looked at her wearily. However, I quickly forgot my grudge against when she offered me the wooden spoon with a healthy helping of the beloved Oden in it.  
  
Savoring the flavor, I poignantly ignored her when she started laughing at me again for my behavior.  
  
She just shook her head at me and started to leave, still laughing. However, just as she reached the door she seemed to remember something. Reaching deep within her apron pockets she brought out a small white box. Curious as to what it was, I walked towards her, spoon still in my mouth. She held out the box for me to take. Looking up with questioning eyes, I took the proffered gift.  
  
"Jean came by today." As if that explained anything...who the hell is Jean? I meant to ask her the question, but the spoon was still in my mouth...and well the flavor still hadn't left it! I wasn't going to take it out of my mouth when a simple expression could say it all!  
  
My mother quirked her eyebrow at my confusion...and my antics, "Jean...as in Hojo's sister..." I shook my head...still nothing. Wait...Hojo has a sister?  
  
At my continued silence, my mother continued, "Jean is Hojo's elder sister. She's come by quite a few times to check on you when Hojo can't. Really sweet girl...but then I guess it runs in the family. And what a lovely family it is. Did you know that your father taught Jean when she was in middle school...(I started tuning out right about here) blah, blah. Blah blah blah...mother really nice...blah blah...father a doctor...blach blah...gave me that present to give to you."  
  
My ears perked up at the mention of the present. I always liked presents, but...if it was from Hojo then it was likely to more medicine and I don't really consider that a present. ::sigh:: That guy really needs to learn what to buy for a girl...  
  
"blah, blah blah...Isn't that nice?"  
  
I nodded my head 'yes', having absolutely no clue as to what my mother was talking about. Hey, the spoon still hadn't lost its flavor. Like I would remove it for such a trivial answer!!  
  
She just smiled at me with that look that all mothers have that says they know everything their children are thinking about. Oh hell...she knows I wasn't listening.  
  
"I'd be careful Kagome, keep telling little fibs and that wooden nose of yours might just get a bit longer." She smiled again and left the kitchen leaving a very perplexed daughter behind.  
  
Did she just say I have a long nose? Confusion scrunched my face until I saw my profile in the mirror through the corner of my eye. I startled fearing my nose really had turned wooden and long, until I realized that the image was merely reflecting the wooden spoon in my mouth.  
  
Phew!! That was a close one. Realizing that I still had the white box in my hand, I slowly opened the box. Experience had taught me never the underestimate Hojo's love of weird folk remedies. Usually they were harmless enough...bamboo shoots and herb scented candles (it was a sweet thought until I realized just how RANK the stench of the herbs was)...but one time he gave me leeches. Now, that was a surprise I would like to forget. Poor Souta...  
  
Anyway, back to the present. Weary of what may be inside, I tensed. Taking off the lid, I pointed the box away from me. I waited a few seconds...nothing happened. Well, that's good. I slowly turned the box towards me...  
  
Wow  
  
That was all I could think as I stood there stunned. Hojo had done the unthinkable. He had given me a real gift...and a pretty one at that! I just love tigers!!  
  
I spent the rest of the evening in stunned silence, staring at the impossibility of the gift...totally oblivious to the outside world.  
  
That is until I finally heard the clicking of chopsticks and the scraping of empty bowls.  
  
Hey!!!! They ate MY ODEN!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!! HOW COULD THEY!!

A/N Alright guys. I gave you three chapters. If you kept reading this long, then it means you must be interested. That said, if you wanna find out what happens, you gotta review.

Love ya'll

Eartha


	4. Cheshire and the Banshee

Oblivious

Chapter Four: Cheshire and the Banshee

By: Eartha

--Inu's POV--

"Mamome?!" I mumbled with a mouth full of dirt. She had sat me AGAIN!

Why?

I just didn't want her to go home. Is that so much to ask?

Well, there was someone in that well, and considering there are only two people who can work it, me and Kagome, it must be Kagome coming back to apologize.

Heh.

She obviously realized her mistake and has come to grovel at my feet in forgiveness.

Yep, that's what happened. Why else would she come back?

But, just to be sure, I sniffed the air. You could tell a lot about a person's mood just by what they smelled like.

::sniff::

Hey, that doesn't smell right.

::sniff, sniff:: ::sniff::

Since when does Kagome smell like Lavender?

Totally confused, I peeked over the rim of the well. Yes, I peeked. Have you ever been near Kagome when she is mad? Well, if you haven't, consider yourself lucky.

She likes to throw things.

Heavy, hurty things.

Like rocks...

Sharp objects...

And worst of all ::shudder::

...her Book bag.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the well, I knew there was something wrong. Instead of large blue-grey eyes staring up at me, I was met by dark brown. Very confused, scared, dark brown eyes.

My eyes slid down further, taking in the creature's appearance: short, curly hair, olive skin, female, and wearing some type of outfit that looked similar to those worn by people on Kagome's 'teevee.'

This girl was not Kagome.

I brought my eyes up to look at her face, thoroughly prepared to question how the hell she'd gone through the well.

Her eyes caught with mine. Apparently she had been studying me as I was studying her.

Just as I opened my mouth to 'talk' to her, she screamed.

Not some girly scream of surprise.

No, that high-pitched sound would have been welcomed compared to the sound SHE made.

It sounded like a cross between a banshee and a very, very upset Sango after Miroku has been peeking at her while bathing.

In other words...pure torture to my sensitive ears.

As I was writhing on the forest floor in agony, my head having felt like it would split open any second...

It stopped.

Getting slowly to my feet, I thanked whatever kami that had come to my rescue. Slowly, with my hands over my ears, I peered into the well again.

At first I thought something had killed her. She lay perfectly still at the bottom of the well. Maybe Kami had seen it fit to rain lightening upon her?

But, at second glance I saw the rise and fall of her chest.

I guess that was too much to hope for.

She had fainted, totally oblivious to my presence.

Realizing that there was nothing I could do to find out what happened till she woke up, I jumped down the well and heaved her over my shoulder.

As I headed towards Kaede's village, a thought nagged me. When I jumped down the well to pick up the girl, why hadn't it sent me to the future?

But, as I had my hands full with the strange girl, I didn't put much thought into it. The well probably didn't let you through if there was someone on the bottom.

It was a reasonable assumption, don't you think?

Too bad it turned out to be wrong...

--Jean's POV—

I watched in rising fear as the strange creature (I had named him "Cheshire") looked at me from above. He seemed surprised by my appearance, carefully looking up and down my body as if I were as strange as he.

That's when I started to study him in return. He looked like some genetic experiment from the Spiderman comics.

Cheshire looked to be half cat with those pointy ears...or maybe it was half west highland terrier? I mean, his hair was white...true white. Not like your grandparent's pepper grey.

And for him, it looked natural.

His eyes were a bright golden color, impossible to obtain even through contacts. But his face was that of a boy a few years younger than myself, most likely late teens.

Even though I was still scared and confused, I started to relax just a bit. He didn't seem intent on harming me...

That was until he looked back into my eyes.

He looked angry.

Really, really angry.

That's when I did what any other self-respecting girl would do in such a bizarre situation.

I screamed bloody murder.

Miraculously, that seemed to make him leave...so I continued to scream, just in case he decided to return.

Unfortunately, one can only scream for so long before being deprived of oxygen. I held out as long as I could...then my vision turned black and I fell down in exhaustion.

I was just about to start again, when I heard a noise.

Staying perfectly still I waited for it to pass. If he was close enough to physically stop me from screaming, I wouldn't chance angering him again.

I was just about sure he had left, when I felt myself being lifted from my slumped position.

He had picked me up!!!

Oh God...

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...I was hyperventilating in my head.

I felt wind whip past me, so I opened my eyes just a little bit to see where he was taking me.

The first thing I saw was a very cute butt.

Man...this guy must work out...

But, that thought was quickly lost to sheer panic when I realized we were several feet from the ground...flying.

We were flying through the air.

::hard, panicky, inner breath::

You see, if there is one thing I cannot stand, it's heights.

I have intense acrophobia.

So, you can imagine just what I did when I realized he was jumping from the very tops of trees.

I fainted.

And yet again, I was oblivious to the world.

A/N Zade Kay has been really supportive of me and my writing. So, thank you Zade for making me want to write again!! I hope everyone likes this new chapter. It was kinda short, but I thought it was funny. I'm still setting up the situation, but I think you can see where everything is headed. Till Next Time.

R&R Please!

Eartha


End file.
